


Hidden Melody

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blind Musician, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan runs a music shop in a shabby little area, but he is one of the best at what he does. He repairs and fixes, sells and buys instruments of all sorts. Michael on the other hand, is a musician of talent, playing the cello since he could remember. When an accident leave a heavy mark on Michael, these two meet under unlikely circumstance with a few secrets. After all, what is a blind musician to the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

Prologue Side A - [Eine Kleine Natchmusik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1FSN8_pp_o)

 

If you took your time while walking downtown Austin, you could enjoy the sights and smell the flowers, as one would say. You could see the little places hidden deep away in the nooks and crannies of the larger places. A small flower shop that would sell the most beautiful daisies and roses was set up beside a supermarket. A second hand bookstore with some of the oldest, most classic books was hidden away in a corner between a four star restaurant and a high end retailer. However, one of the most overlooked places was one of tiniest. If you would travel the short alleyway between Starbucks and a Tiffany and Co., the sweet tones of Chopin _Raindrops_ would call out, begging for someone to come and listen. A melody of Mozart’s _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ would float around you, beckoning you to join in the calvary with it.

 

But for the most part, people are too busy to take time out of their day, bypassing the strange sounds of classical music coming from the strange alleyway.

 

Ryan Haywood was a closed off kind of guy if his shop was anything to go by; hidden amongst the more popular outings and just how he liked it. It allowed him to often get lost in the music that played around him, various compositions from long dead composers that were like family to him. He found comfort in Bach when he needed it. Braham was always there on the nights he couldn’t sleep and was always around to help him calm down when Ryan was upset or angry. Debussy let him get angry without judging him for it, and helped him out in the store when things went quiet which, in all honestly, happened a lot.

 

Then when someone came in he would feel slightly anxious and be a not of great as store owner as he could be. The faces of his few but regular customers brought a smile to his face, happy to help them once more. Bringing in a violin that needed new tuning pegs, or a double bass that required a new bridge, the work brought Ryan joy. The even rarer occurrence was when a parent brought their child into the store with them, looking for either strings to replace something of theirs or to get the child their own, first instrument. Ryan always would cherish these moments, showing the small seven to ten year olds the perfect sized instruments for them. The light that bloomed in their eyes at the site of them would always bring a smile to his face

 

His shop was a happy place, a place to hide away from the daily drown that was the real life; at least to him it was. He started it years ago and promptly named it The Hidden Melody, for numerous reasons, one of which included the perfect location. The shop itself was adorned with glass shelves filled to the brim with violins, and old, rustic cases scattered on top; the older more classic ones being more showcased then any newer versions. In the corners sat the odd double bass and cellos, propped up against their stands. Any wall space that was not covered up by the glass cases or bookshelves filled with sheet music and books on musical theory was adorned with posters of musicians. Some where of old and long gone composers such as Beethoven, Handel and Vivaldi. Some included modern players, famous individuals and orchestra’s such as the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, Toronto Symphony Orchestra. The lists just carried on and the walls were decoratively put together.

 

The Pièce de résistance of the entire place though sat in the back room, hidden away behind all the strings and cases and the cashier; behind a wall of glass it sat. A beautiful, gleaming white concert grand piano sat, propped open and dusted clean. There have been numerous amount of customers that have come in and played a few tunes on it, but Ryan would watch them like a hawk to make sure no harm came to the beauty. Those that came in were mostly those that played a few silly tunes taught by their grandparents on family holidays, but there was the rare occurrence of someone with talent would float in and play something more classical.

 

All this, but not the person it was intended for would play it.

 

May 9 had Ryan shocked. He was in his shop, polishing up a ¾ violin for his one regular’s daughter and putting on new strings while he had the television on. On screen was a livestream, one he had streaming from his laptop to the flat screen mounted on his wall, showing the competition from the Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center. It was a calming experience for him and it helped with background noise as he worked.

 

A flutist had just performed the "Morning" from "Peer Gynt", all while Ryan was commenting offhandedly about what she could have done better for her performance. The next contestant entered stage, and Ryan looked up from his work.

 

“Ah. Cello. Jones. This ought to be good.” he murmured and leaned back to let his back crack and stretched his body before leaning over to grab the package of new strings. He bent back over the small instrument as Jones’ accompanist started to play. Ryan smiled hearing the familiar tune of Haydn, and took each string out and lined them up. He attached the E string first to the tuning, making sure the rubber on the string covered the bridge to prevent it from wearing down, and slowly winded it through the peg and wound the string up. He did the same procedure again, one for each string – A string, D string and G string.

 

He held the violin up in the light to inspect it, making sure all the strings were correct. The television grew louder as both the pianist and cellist played louder, faster. Ryan brought the violin to his chin, closed his eye and started to pluck at the strings. Starting with the lowest string this time, he tuned the G string by ear, eyebrows twitching as it took him a few tries. Once he got it, he was able to tune the D to the G by the octave. He plucked the two strings in unison, happy with the identical tone he heard in reply. He got to work with the next strings, slowly tuning them while listening the elegance of Haydn while he did.

 

 

It was on the last string, the E, when he heard it. At first Ryan thought it was the violin in his own hands, but then he realised that it was too low and too far from his ears to be right. The springing sound of a string snapping resonated before silence caught up. Ryan twisted the peg on the violin to hard at it the string which he was working with snapped as well. But Ryan was not paying attention to it, his eyes focused on the television.

 

The pianist had left his piano and ran across the stage to the fallen cellist, pressing his hands against his head to attempt to stop what Ryan could see was blood coming out. The theater erupted in small chaos as ambulance came and went, taking the musicians away.

 

Ryan quickly set the violin down on the counter and grabbed his keys, quickly closing up the shop. He headed home to sort out what happened, and look up his resources in attempts to see what would now happen the Michael Jones.

 

 

The violin forgotten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Prologue Side B - [Raindrops](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OFHXmiZP38)

 

In the world of classical music, you had two options in which will get you noticed; either be on top or be dead. Or so Michael Jones has figured.

 

Since he was a boy of four, he was thrown behind a cello with a bow in his hand and expected to perform up to the rest of his family. His two brothers were world renowned violinists; one played for an orchestra in things like Pirates of the Caribbean and The Batman series and the other was booked solid for two years to perform non-stop. His mother was a pianist and his father was part of the Chicago Symphony Orchestra as a trombonist. At first he struggled learning the stances and playing simple notes, often wrecking bows and snapping strings and at the end of the day he would threw the most outrageous temper tantrums. This was a trait he kept whilst he grew up only it would evolve from a tantrum and into a rage. By age fourteen, he had finally become good enough to start competing.

 

And he competed.

 

For ten years he competed and strived to be the best. Michael Jones slowly became a name worth knowing the more and more he won. He travelled all over the world as his name grew, as more people booked him to play private listings and balls, as he competed and defended the titles he slowly collected. From the United States of America to Japans, from Russia to London to Canada, Michael was proving his worth once and for all.

 

And then that’s when it happened.

 

Media across the nation claimed it to be one of the worst, pitying accidents a musician can go through.

 

It was May 9, 2014 when it happened. Michael was waiting his turn at the he Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center to perform, cello and bow in hand. He was jittery in the side wings as the performer before him finished and took a bow, her dress sweeping behind her as she left. They called out his name and he walked forward, a smile creeping on his face once he saw his best friend and accompanist sitting at the piano. Ray gave him a thumbs up and stood up as Michael took his spot in front of the chair, both bowing to the judges, Michael taking an extra moment to bow to the audience as well.

 

He sat down, cello between his legs and propped his bow against the strings before taking a deep breath and nodding his head, eyes closed. The piano echoed out across the hall the intro to Michael’s performance piece, Haydn Cello Concerto No.1 in C Major, III - Allegro Molto, Ray elegantly hitting the keys in perfect fortissimo and in precision. Michael saw him close his eyes and smile as he played, and that made Michael smile. His foot tapped as he counted in his mind until he needed to play, he set his bow on the strings and closed his eyes as the part came up. Holding the sustained note was easy before a flurry of notes followed, flowing with practiced ease one into the other. Michael’s body started to flow and sway to the music, into his motions and he became one with his cello, flawlessly playing alongside Ray.

 

He was confident now, sure he was going to come out on top once more. He opened his eyes and leaned in close to the instrument, feeling the connection once more he felt with it and feeling at peace. He gave a smile as bowed faster and faster reaching one of the climaxes of the piece.

 

The audience gasped before he could even register what happened; not to even mention how it happened. Michael pressed down on a string, bowing it at the same time when he heard a loud ping coming from in front of his face. The next thing he was able to register was an intense pain in his left eye which lead to a dull throbbing in his right eye. Silence met his ears and Michael thought something happened to his ears too but Ray was there at his side, attempting to calm him down and talk him through the first aid motions as he administered them.

 

Paramedics came shortly after and wrapped bandages around Michaels eye and took him away to the hospital, Ray hopping into the ambulance with him. They didn’t say anything; they didn’t need to. Ray knew that any comfort he tried to give Michael would be met with walls of anger and Michael knew what the paramedics wouldn’t tell him, what the doctors would. His world had faded into darkness and he knew things would change now, and change for the worse for his career.

  
After all, what is a blind musician to the world?


	2. Chapter Two

Of Meetings - [Waterfall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P9hAN-teOU)

 

The alarm clock started to go off to Michael’s left and his hand reached out near instantly to shut it off. The cold plastic creaked under the pressure before he heard it go off and he let out a sigh of relief. He did not even bother to open his eyes, he just laid there listening to the rush of sounds and the feel of the bed sheets around him.

 

Soon enough a pounding on his bedroom door reached his ears.

 

“Common Michael. You promised remember. Not to mention your parent’s paid for this list advancement.” Came Ray’s voice. Michael groaned and rolled over in bed, setting his feet on the floor.

 

“Just give a fucking minute.” He grumbled out, feeling around for his walking stick. Ever since the incident months, life had changed for one Michael Jones. The most foremost was his move. Being unable to live on his own, Michael had took up the offer of moving in with his long-time friend Ray in his small apartment in Austin, Texas. Ray was a huge help to Michael in helping him with his new disability, understanding that Michael was still the explosive boy he knew, and kept his distance when Michael was upset and was there when he really needed help. But Ray could not always be there for him.

 

Which was why Michael’s parents, in their last effort in even attempting to console their child, gave a hefty donation to the local Seeing Guide Dogs foundation. When Michael lost his sight, he fell into a depression that he struggled with for months. He lost his independence and his freedom and it left him move agitated than ever. He was unable to do even the most simplest tasks without aid. Even though he moved in with Ray, he was near scared to attempt to go anywhere without the aid. He struggled with his blindness, he felt like he lost everything. His music, his way of life, his friends. Michael just wanted his freedom back.

 

So with this parents donation came his priority placement on the dog list, allowing him the next in line to receive a specialty trained guide dog.

 

Michael slowly made his way down the stairs, the number of steps burned into his mind as he counted as he descended down and followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen. The sounds of mugs being placed on the counter followed by the sloshing of liquid into made Michael smile slightly, coffee always made the mornings better. Silently he sat down at the small kitchen table and a warm mug was pressed to his hand. Michael gave his thanks and took a hesitant sip as to not burn his tongue.

 

“So, you ready for today?” Ray asked, turning his cup of water around on the table top. Michael leaned back in his chair, careful not to tip back.

 

“I don’t know. I hope I get a match because it fucking sucks having to depend on you for everything, no offense. But at the same time, how can I look after a dog if I can’t even look after me?” Michael whispered, taking a larger gulp out of his coffee. The bitter taste against his taste buds and the warmth of the drink traveling down his throat was comforting, soothing his nerves somewhat. Michael reached for his phone in his pocket to check the time, the automated voice reading out that it was 10:28 am.

 

“Any minute now I guess.” Michael sighed. The sound of a chair scraping sounded and Ray’s hand was on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Or now.” Ray muttered a bit a ways from Michael. Listening closely, Michael could hear the sounds of a vehicle pulling up their driveway and turning off, followed by doors opening and closing and a girl’s voice talking to someone, or something.

 

There was a knock on the door that started Michael slightly. He reached for his stick and met Ray at the door as he greeted whoever was there.

 

“Whoa that’s a nice dog.” Michael heard Ray whistle. Michael frowned but stepped aside to let the person and dog inside.

 

“Hi. Welcome. I’m Michael and this is Ray, I live with him.” Michael introduced himself. There was a cold sensation at his hand as a wet nose sniffed at him. A girl’s laughter rang through his ears as he bent down and reached out a hand to the dog.

 

“Hello Michael. I’m Caiti Ward from Guide Dogs Austin and I am a mobility instructor. This here is Saleema. I thought I’d bring her to you today to see if we have a match at all.” Caiti replied, her voice thick with a foreign accent, which Michael could pinpoint as Australian. He awkwardly shifted to the side to let Caiti and the dog, Saleema she said her name was, inside, Caiti calling the dog inside with a simple instruction. Ray closed the door after them and the group made their way to the couch and chairs in the living room.

 

“So where do you usually like to sit, Michael?” Caiti asked, the jingles of the leash on the dog sounding out. Michael took his stick and made his way to the end of the couch where he sat and plopped down. Caiti lead Saleema forward and the dog sat at Michael’s feet. Hesitantly, Michael reached forward. Hearing no objections from the handler, he gently laid his hand on the dog’s fur. It was soft and long and felt well brushed.

 

 

“So, it took us a while to find a dog that would be most suitable for you, and we think that Saleema here might just be the right one. She’s a king shepherded so she’s not as timid as our golden labs retrievers, as we were told you had a somewhat….explosive nature at time. She won’t back down from you and will be able to lead you just fine. Would you like to take her for a walk? Get a feel for it and see and see how you two get along. This is like any other relationship – it works both ways. Remember that.” Caiti asked. Michael could feel his hands get a bit clammy, and he wiped them on his pants.

 

“Sure.” Was all he replied with. He reached for his stick but a tutting sound came from the girl.

 

“You can’t bring your walking stick with you Michael. This is about you and Saleema. We need to make sure you are a good match.” Caiti spoke authoritatively. With a sigh, Michael brought his hand away from his safety and back to the dog, giving her a few pets.

 

Caiti came close and asked Michael permission to move his hands in order for his to get the feel of putting on the walking harness on the dog. He nodded and she carefully took his hands and led him through the motions. The harness was heavy as they dropped is gently over the dog’s head, careful of her ears. Caiti took his hands and grabbed a buckle that was on Saleema’s side and wrapped it under her chest to fasten to the other side, securing the harness in its place.

 

“Alright. Looks like we’re good to go. Do you mind if your friend stays here while we walk Michael?” Caiti asked and she guided Michael’s hand to the bar to hold, while she still held on to the leash attached to Saleema’s collar.

 

“Ray, you stay here and start up lunch for when I get back?” Michael asked. Ray nodded, “Sure. Make sure he doesn’t wander into traffic though for me.” Ray replied, looking towards the dog. She let her tongue hang from her mouth before looking up at Caiti.

 

“Let’s go then. Michael, you lead the way.” Caiti spoke stepping back behind Michael a bit, “Just tell Saleema to go outside to the curb. Then just choose a direction to go and we will walk a block or two then come back.” Michael nodded and spoke the command and felt a tug on his hand as the dog started to walk.

 

“So tell me about your sight, Michael.” Caiti asked as the stepped out the front door. Saleema pulled Michael along and he noticed the difference in how fast he was walking with her compared to his cane.

 

“Well, uh…I used to play music but then the strings snapped on my cello and hit my glasses, shattering them. Now I can’t see fuck all now with my left eye. My right eye got some damage taken, and now all I see with that are blurry, moving shapes.” Michael replied, his voice coming out gruff as he tried to shut the memories out. Caiti was silent but gently patted his shoulder in reply.

 

“Don’t worry then. A guide dog is a great companion and they will always be there for you.” She spoke kindly and Michael could hear the smile in her words, so he smiled in her direction. They took their walk, Caiti telling Michael to give Saleema instructions as they did, to which the dog followed without hesitation. They came to a crosswalk where Michael could hear the busy traffic. He held down the crosswalk button, the voice telling him it was red and do not walk. Soon enough it called out the light was green and he went to talk forward – or he tried to at least. He felt a sudden motion at his legs and he walked into what he was assuming was Saleema. He took a few steps back to regain his balance as a car horn honked in front of him.

 

Realising what had just happened, Michael bent down and gave Saleema a good petting. She had stepped in front of Michael to prevent him from walking out into the road where a car was turning.

 

Caiti smiled and knew she had found the right match, for both Michael and Saleema.

 

Minutes later they arrived back at Ray’s place and sat down again, lunch not quite ready.

 

“So, what do you think Michael? I think Saleema likes you and this is a great match, do you need time to think?” she asked, giving the dog scratches behind her ears. Michael had chosen to sit on the floor with the dog this time and felt her set her head down on his lap.

 

“No.” was all he said. Silence met his ears, only to be broken by a few confused sounds coming from Caiti and a sad sigh from Ray.

 

“I don’t need to think about it at all. Saleema is my dog.” He finished his line and bent down finding her head to give her a kiss. “Do you think….you could take a picture of us Ray?” Michael asked, holding out his phone to his friend. Ray laughed and took the phone, snapping a picture and making it the home and lock screen, saying as such when he handed it back.

 

“Excellent! I’ll get the paperwork all ready then and you should pack. You need to complete a two week course of training with your dog before we can actually give her to you. I’ll come by in three days and we can get you started. Soon you and Saleema will be a team, and a great one at that.” Caiti spoke clearly, if not a bit excited. Michael nodded and walked the dog back outside with Caiti, Ray following behind them. Michael gave Saleema one last kiss to her head and a few pets and scratches as he said goodbye and she jumped in the back of the van. They waved goodbye and Ray took Michael back inside.

 

“I should pack now so I don’t forget.” Michael said, grabbing his cane and going upstairs. “Ray, help me.” He demanded. Ray laughed and followed Michael upstairs and together they packed a suitcase for Michael’s two weeks away.

 

For two weeks, Michael trained at an Omni Hotel with Saleema to learn the basics; how to walk together, how to groom Saleema, and other such things that are necessity for day to day life. They shared a room together, and Michael even got her a toy and a bone to chew on. They learned how to go up and down both stairs and elevators and how to board buses and trains. It was a small class, so Michael’s trainer had only one other team to work with as well, with the whole thing a huge learning experience. Michael slowly memorized basic commands over the two weeks as well as little traits about his dog as well. He knew she was a long haired breed from petting and grooming her, but others have told her she had long black fur everywhere except for tan around her legs and eyes. She had a lime green collar to compliment her light brown eyes. And over the two weeks, Michael and Saleema became a great team. Michael could trust her to keep him safe from any form of danger and in return, Saleema could trust Michael to love and take care of her.

 

When they finally got dropped off back at Ray’s place, Michael had a grin on his face as he led Saleema inside.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Michael called out. Laughter followed the call and footsteps came closer and closer to him.

 

“Welcome back asshole. How’d it go?” Ray replied, giving Michael a hug. He lent down and grabbed the heavy bag from Michael’s feet that was carrying the majority or Saleema’s things and brought them upstairs, Michael following with his suitcase with Saleema behind them.

 

“It’s…amazing Ray. I feel like I can be my own person again, you know?” Michael replied, a smile coming to his face. Saleema barked from behind him and Michael turned and gave her a pet. “I think she’s the best thing that’s going to happen to me.” He whispered.

 

“Well, while you were gone, I got a surprise for you.” Ray stated as he opened the door to Michael’s bedroom. They stepped in and Ray took Michael to his bed. Michael felt around before his hands hit something hard. His face went white as he knew the texture of this solid object.

 

“Ray….what did you do?” Michael whispered as his mouth and throat went dry. Ray was silent before responded shortly, “I fixed your cello.”

 

Michael counted to ten before he reached out to Saleema’s bag to grab her walking harness. He quickly rigged it up and took her back outside. He couldn’t face his cello right now, possibly not ever. He had only just gotten over it and gotten his dog, slowly coming terms with what had happened. But he was not ready for this yet.

 

The two walked fast and briskly, unsure of where to go. Saleema kept looking up to Michael for instructions, but Michael would give a random left or right, not wanting to know where he was going.


	3. Chapter Three

The Wanderer - [Night of the Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSymJl1czYs)

 

 

It was faint to start with, and Michael barely passed it by. A dark, ambient piano melody was floating through the air and he called Saleema to a stop. He stood and listened, hearing the melody once more. He called out his command and together they followed the beautifully haunting sounds of the piano; and it seemed the closer they got the faster the music played. Saleema pulled him up a few steps and was met with a door, which Michael opened. Instantly the sounds of the piano hit them both and Michael just stood there listening until his dog pulled him inside.

 

“Hi and uh…Welcome to The Hidden Melody. Can I help you?” a deep voiced asked Michael. Michael pulled off the glasses he always wore to hide his eyes and attempted to look at where the voice came from. He heard a light gasp, which he assumed was because of his eyes.

 

“I uh…I’m not really looking, but I heard someone playing piano? Was that you?” Michael asked, reaching out to feel what was around him. There was cool glass and smooth wood in front of him, and the buzzing sounds of classical music were softly flowing into his ears.

 

“No, it was a recording of Philip Wesley’s  _Dark Night of the Soul_.  And I must say, it’s one of my favourites.” The voice replied. Michael motioned for Saleema to move forward and she maneuvered around the objects. The next time Michael heard the voice, it was much closer, almost in front of him.

 

“My name is Ryan Haywood. I take it you are interested in classical music then?” Ryan inquired. Michael felt his eyebrows furrow. This man, Ryan he said his name was, was an owner of a classical shop. Surely he would know who he was; Michael Jones, ex-musician extraordinaire.

 

“I’m Michael Jones. This is Saleema. Classical is okay I guess, if you are into it. I used to play the cello before all this.” He replied nonchalantly, motioning to his eyes.

 

“You mind if I pet her?” Ryan asked. Michael nodded and he felt his dog’s tail start to hit his leg in excitement. “She’s so beautiful.” Ryan whispered.

 

“Thanks. I’ve never seen this shop around before. You been here long? What all do you sell?” Michael spoke after a few moments silence.

 

“Well, I’ve been here for a while since I….retired. Which might have been about four or five years ago? Yeah, that sounds about right. And I sell about anything really. Strings to accessories, sheet music to instruments. I also repair and fix instruments.” He answered, and Michael could hear a bit of reserve in his voice so he did not push on.

 

They talked for a bit longer, Michael asking different questions and Ryan answering. However, soon enough Ryan told Michael he had to close up and that maybe he should come back again tomorrow. Michael admitted he didn’t actually know the way here, so Ryan gave him his phone number and directions from the nearest landmark that Michael recognized.

 

After saying goodbye and promise of to return, Michael and Saleema slowly made their way back to Ray’s. It was a bit difficult as both were unsure of the way, but after a quick call to Ray, they met up with him halfway there and safely made it back home.

 

“Look Ray…I’m sorry for leaving like that.” Michael admitted once they were settled in on the couch. Ray shrugged.

 

“It’s fine. I thought…maybe you would like to play again, as some form of coping? I don’t even know man. I went to this hidden shop that would fix the strings real cheap for you. I’m sorry for surprising you with it.” Ray apologized. Michael leaned over and nudged Ray’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Don’t worry about it. We call it even and forget it all. Besides, thanks to you I met someone. Well, sort of. He sounded nice but I can’t tell because I can’t fucking see him.” Michael said. Ray laughed.

 

“Take me to him tomorrow? I’ll fill you in on all the details.” Ray teased.

 

Michael shrugged and gave his dog some pats on the head. “Maybe. We’ll see.” He murmured, getting up to go to bed. Before he fell asleep, Michael sent Ryan a text saying he got home safe and thanks for the directions. A quick reply back of no problem and a smiley face and Michael fell fast asleep.

 

A few days went by before Michael felt up to going back to the store; he was bored out of his mind and wanted to be with anyone that was not Ray at this point in time. Said man kept hinting at meeting Ryan and getting Michael back into playing his cello, which Michael has still not touched.

 

Man and dog made their way back to The Hidden Melody, this time taking their time to attempt to memorize the way there. Street lights, stop signs, a shopping mall, followed by smaller local shops before Michael heard the sounds of the store once more, easily recognizing the sounds of music from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks. He found the shop and opened the door, the bells jingling that indicated a new customer.

 

“Welcome, can I help… oh hey Michael!” Ryan’s voice called out to him. Michael turned towards him and gave a small wave with the feel of Saleema’s tail hitting his leg. Ryan walked to the duo, reaching out to give the dog some pets and scratches. “Haven’t seen you two in a while, how’s it been?” he inquired.

 

Michael shrugged. “Alright I guess. It’s been awkward with my roommate some. Wanted to get my mind off it I guess?” he replied. There was an awkward silence as neither said any before Ryan stood back up.

 

“Well, if you’d like, Jack called in sick and I’m in need of help.” Ryan offered. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Jack?”

 

“Yeah. He helps me run this place. Been a friend of mine since before….well, it’s been a long time I guess.” Ryan reminisced. “Anyways, I need help re-stringing and tuning some instruments, mostly violins with some violas and cello, with a double bass and I’m falling a bit behind. Mind giving a hand?”

 

Michael scratched the back on his neck and thought. “I haven’t tuned anything in a while, but if you really need the help, I don’t mind I guess.” He spoke. A hand clapped him on the shoulder before Ryan walked away, calling out to Michael to follow.

 

“I usually tune instruments after hours up in my loft, but these need to be done today so I tune in the back room with the piano. You can leave the dog by the counter if you’d like, or bring her back with us. I’ll grab a water bowl for her too.” He offered, and Michael could hear the smile. Michael leaned down and scratched Saleema behind her ears.

 

“She will be fine up front. Keep an eye on the store, right girl?” Michael teased. Ryan set a bowl down beside the cashier. The dog licked Michael’s face and he laughed, straightening back up and turning towards where he thought Ryan was.

 

“Let’s get started.” Michael said, taking off his sweater and taking the instrument from Ryan. The light weight told him it was a viola and a package of strings was pushed into his hand, his fingers touching Ryan’s.

 

“You can still work though, right?” Ryan hesitantly asked. Michael gave him the best glare he could.

 

“Of course I can fucking work, fuck face. It’s muscle memory at this point.” Michael grumbled.  Together they worked on getting through, Ryan taking time to go and help customers. The soundtrack playing seemed to stick to playing movie soundtracks for the day, which Michael did not mind at all. He brought up his observations with Ryan and the man laughed, a sound that unique to Michael’s ears and one, admittedly, he wanted to hear again.

 

He shook his head and got back to work, lifting the violin now to his shoulder and plucked at the strings, tuning them one at a time by ear. As the day went by and the instruments that needed to be done decreased, Michael was smiling and laughing along with Ryan as he told stories and jokes, and in turn Michael told him things from his past, jokes and stories.

 

It was not until he felt his jeans pocket vibrate that he snapped out of it and pressed for the time.

“Four. Twenty, six. Pm.” The automated voiced read off to him. “One new text message. From. The Hispanic:  _Michael. Where the fuck are you. It’s late and I haven’t heard from you all day. Please don’t be dead from walking out on the street or something. Can I have your shit if you are?_ ” the voice read aloud.  

 

“Hey Ryan, can you text my friend that I’m alive and no he can’t have fucking piss all? I’m just finishing up this last cello.” Michael asked. The weight of his phone was lifted from his hand and he settled his legs on each side of the instrument. His heart skipped a beat as he once again had a cello in between his legs. Wiping his hands against his legs, he took a breath and plucked the string on the cello for tuning.  Tuning cellos was a breeze for Michael, and in now time he was one. He reached around until he felt the bow and gently lifted it up. It was a familiar weight in his hand, but one he had not felt in a long while. Carefully, he set the bow on the strings and pulled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An Intermittence - [Song of Storms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcOjpG27LEQ)

 

A dark, low note echoed out and Michael let out whatever breath he was holding in, and his heart lifted up. He pushed back on the bow and the sound resonated once more. He brought his left hand up to the neck and placed his fingers delicately on the strings.

 

Taking one last breath, Michael began to play a song once again. Something close to his heart, written on his arm for all to see. He only played for a minute or so, but during that minute, Michael felt like his world had become a brighter place, regardless of his blindness.

 

“That was really good. Song of storms – Zelda right?” Ryan’s asked. Startled, Michael dropped the bow and it clanked to the floor.

 

“Ryan! I, Uh….  Yeah. You’re right.” Michael replied, his face heating up a bit at having been caught playing.

 

“You play really well. You said you use to play cello, why did you stop?” he inquired, his voice full of curiosity. Michael looked in the direction of the floor, glaring at it.

 

“Yeah, I used to. But my accident happened and I quit. No one wants a blind musician.” He spat, setting the cello down before getting up to go to Saleema.

 

“I should probably head back to Ray.” Michael whispered as he set up his dogs walking harness again. “It was nice to help out though.”

 

“Wait Michael. Let me pay you for helping me out.” Ryan offered, grabbing a hold of Michael’s elbow. Michael turned to him.

 

“Nah man. No need.” He shrugged.

 

“At least…at least let me take you out somewhere? I know a nice place that makes smoothies.” Ryan tried again. The two stood in silence before Michael trailed his free hand towards Ryan’s, giving it a squeeze.

 

“I’d like that. You got my number right?” He smiled. Ryan laughed yes in reply, and Michael waved bye as he and Saleema left the shop and headed back home.

 

The next day Ryan sent a text to Michael asking if that Saturday was okay to go out. Michael replied yes and eagerly awaited the date.

The days went quickly for him as he fretted about his hair, he had decided to get it cut a bit so it was not so curly, and what he would wear even though he wouldn’t see anything. In the end, Ray helped him pick out a simple outfit. His black  _Ask Me About My Zombie Plan_  shirt with a light grey zip-up hoodie over top, all matched with a simple pair of fitted dark jeans.

 

A text came through asking Michael about his address, which he gladly gave.

 

“Well, I’m going to holing myself in my room attempting to get my 400k gamerscore. Good luck man.” Ray spoke to his left and gave him a one armed hug. There was a knock on the door and Ray waltz to his room, the door closing behind him. Michael took a deep breath and opened the front door.

 

“H-hi Michael. You ready?” Ryan’s voice asked. Michael nodded.

 

“Just let me get Saleema ready and I’m good.” He replied. Ryan waited as Michael quickly put on her harness and she gave a happy bark at the sight of Ryan, who gave her some scratches and a dog treat.

 

“Trying to win her over huh?” Michael teased once he heard his dog eating something. Ryan laughed in reply with a maybe and took Michael’s free hand.

 

“There’s a smoothie shop nearby that I know the owner of. He does some decent mixtures.” Ryan exclaimed as they walked on their way. Ryan spoke about this smoothie bar, called The Achievement, with great detail. His friend Geoff started it six years ago when he gave up his musician life. He still plays time to time but not professionally. He also spoke of a younger man that worked with Geoff, but did entertainment at the bar; he played violin requests of the patrons. Anything they asked it seem he could play from memory.

 

“Here we are.” Ryan stated and opened the door for Michael. It was not as loud as Michael would have thought it would have been, based off what Ryan was telling him, but it was nice all the same. Ryan led them to the counter where Michael heard an older man calling out orders in a voice that would crack every few words or so.

 

“Ryan, the fucking I’m not going to call you for week’s straight, guy. What can I do for ya bud?” the cracked voice spoke joyfully.

 

“I’d like my usual, if you can remember that. And Michael here would like….” Ryan trailed off and looked towards the lad.

 

“What kind of smoothies are there?” he asked, shuffling his weight between his feet. Ryan listed off the different ingredients they offered and what things could supplement the smoothie. Michael in the end ordered a berry and pomegranate smoothie with yogurt. Geoff rang them up and Ryan paid, their drinks handed to them just a minute later.

 

They sat at the table and started to drink their smoothies, the quiet between them comfortable.

 

“So, do you always treat your customers slash people that help you out to things like this, or am I an exception?” Michael finally asked, his free hand idly petting Saleema’s head.

 

“Honestly? I like you.” Ryan simply stated, “And it’s because I feel like I got to know you a little bit, and yes, you were a help to me. And you seem like a great guy. Plus Saleema here seems to like me too.” He laughed.

 

Michael laughed with him before setting his smoothie down on the table.

 

“Say uh…. This might seem awkward at the least, but would I be able to uh… map your face?” Michael hesitantly asked. Ryan raised an eyebrow and set his smoothie down too.

 

“Sure.”

 

Michael put his elbows on the table in between them, and he felt Ryan do the same. Slowly, Michael reached forward with his hands until they gently made contact with the face in front of him. By the feel of it, Michael was touch the sides of his face near his temples, his thumbs placed carefully under Ryan’s eyes. His moved his hands in synch up towards the hair line, which was a bit further up than Michaels. The muscles under his hands twitched and Ryan’s eyebrows moved slightly. Michael mumbled a few offensive words before trailing his hands down towards Ryan’s jaw. The entire lower portion of his face was covered in an even layer of stubble, his jaw set wide. Michael carried on his hands down Ryan’s neck to his shoulders, which were broad, before he dropped on hand and moved the other back up to his face, to trace his fingers over the more intricate details.

 

“What colour is your hair?” he whispered.

 

“Brown. And blue eyes before you ask that too. I sometimes wear glasses, but I don’t usually.” Ryan replied, equal tones of whisper.

 

“I like it.” Was all Michael said, offering a full smile towards the man. He felt him start to lean in close, and Michael’s own body started to lean in too. Just as their lips were about to meet, an obnoxious squawk sounded from their left. They both jumped and turned towards the disturbance. Ryan laughed, calling out to the man named Gavin who in retaliation called him something that Michael had no idea what it was – the other man’s voice was foreign so Michael took it as some slang from where he was from.

 

Michael took another sip from his smoothie, but found out it was empty. Ryan has the same dilemma and with sighs of defeat, the two got up and left the establishment – Ryan walking Michael and Saleema home.

 

“I hope I see you again, Michael.” Ryan spoke as they made it back. Michael nodded.

 

“Me too. I had a great time.”

 

They stood there awkwardly before Michael turned around and went inside, and Ryan walked back to his place above the Hidden Melody.


	4. Chapter Four

 

[Fixations ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeCLK82ExPQ)\- Salut D’amor

 

Ray wouldn’t let him live it down. When he next saw Michael after that outing, he kept teasing him that he had a crush on this man – a man Ray hadn’t even met yet. Everyday, Ray would ask to meet him to make sure he’s treating his boy properly. Michael kept getting hot headed over the matter, yelling at Ray to mind his own fucking business, but in the end, he gave in just to shut the Puerto Rican up. He sent a quick text to Ryan to make sure he was working that day and with a positive response back, Ray, Michael and Saleema made their way to the Hidden Melody.

 

When the trio entered the shop again, Saleema started to wag her tail in recognition of Ryan, who was helping another customer. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Michael and his dog, but his smile fell once he caught sight of Ray.

 

As he went back to helping his customer, Ray pulled Michael to the side to talk to him in hushed whispers.

 

“Michael, you sure Ryan is working today?” Ray whispered. Michael frowned at Ray’s ridiculous question.

 

“Of course he is. Why would he start to lie to me now?” Michael retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Because I’m one hundred fucking percent that is James Haywood, the pianist that disappeared about six years ago.” Ray spoke, his voice firm. Michael’s stance faltered as Ray spoke his words, but he didn’t want to believe it.

 

He turned around and grabbed hold of Saleema’s harness. “Ryan!” he called out.

 

“Just a second Michael. With a customer.” Came Ryan’s deep voice reply. Michael sighed in relief at hearing at hearing his voice and made his way over to where he knew the piano was. He opened the door and let himself and his dog inside and sat at the bench. He heard the door open and close behind him and someone else sit beside him.

 

“You got to believe me Michael. It’s him.” Ray’s voice softly said. Michael growled low in his throat.

 

“Just shut the fuck up Ray. He’s not who you think he is.” He raised his voice slightly, his agitation coming through.

 

“Who’s not who you think he is?” Ryan voice cut in as he came into the room as well.

 

“Ray seem’s to think you are some long lost pianist. I’m just telling him what bullshit he’s full of.” Michael answered, confidence emitting from him in the fact that he was right and Ray was wrong. However, the silence that followed Michael’s words made his heart drop into his stomach.

 

“Ryan?” Michael whispered. “Tell me he’s wrong.”

 

More silence followed and Michael felt Ray get up from beside him on the bench. A new weight settled in beside him, and the faint press of fingers on the key’s resonated.

 

 

“Years ago…” Ryan’s voice was quiet as he started to speak at last from beside Michael, “I had a friend. He taught me everything I ever knew about playing the piano. I was a late starter to learning it, and people always doubted me when I went to compete. I was much older than the rest kids at that level. But he always believed in me. He made me want to go on and make a name for myself. Pretty soon, I was quite famous. People knew my name everywhere I went, and I was booked solid for months. Kind of like yourself.” Ryan mused. A simple melody started playing, Michael feeling the arm muscles in Ryan as he started to play.

 

“I was just finishing composing my first piece ever when he died.” His voice was solemn, and the melody picked up, a happy tune paying out. Michael sat and listened, recognizing the piece instantly as  _All of Me_ , one of the most famous songs on the internet that everyone covered- Ray included.

 

“I had given up all hope when I heard of the news. I lost almost all interest in music, at least playing it anyways. I gave my composition to my other friend Jack, who produced it and, well. I guess you know what happened after that. I disappeared from the musical industry, vowing to never play again; because what use was it to play when my only hope and inspiration was gone. But then you came into my life Michael.” Ryan said, a smile in his voice as the tune picked up forte, a joyous song echoing around them in the glass room. Michael was still sitting there, unbelieving of what he was hearing – both the words spoken and not spoken.

 

He knew what he was hearing. This wasn’t just some cover of a fan with his favourite piece of music. This was a composer with a song in his heart that had to tell the world. Emotions conveyed into the keys, the strings struck with thoughts of greatness.

 

The song crescendoed before falling off, the beauty of the entirety falling back into silence.

 

Michael sat there for what seemed like forever. Ryan shifted and turned towards Michael.

 

“Michael?” he asked hesitantly. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it, and he flung himself back and out of Ryan’s reach.

 

“So you lied to me? Your name really is James then? James Haywood?” he hissed. He stood up from the bench and grabbed Saleema’s harness bar and motioned for her to take him out.

 

“No. Well, yes, James Ryan Haywood. But please. I didn’t want to-“ Ryan tried to explain but he was cut off by Michael.

 

“Didn’t want to what? Didn’t want to let me know who you really are? When you knew all along who I was, you just wanted to sit in the dark and be this poor, pathetic fucking excuse as a person, not to mention a fucking musician?  You should have told me fucking up front instead of shying away like a bitch, James.” Michael roared, the customers in the shop looking in with concern. Michael seemed to remember where they were and promptly left the building.

 

An awkward silence hung between Ray and Ryan as the two looked at each other.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him and you just…I don’t even know man. Just think of something.” Ray said and handed him his phone number before he as well, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. He let his head fall and hit the piano keys, cacophony piercing his ears as he groaned at what just happened.

 

Ryan stayed like that for a while, trying to come up with something,  _anything_ , to make the situation alright. He looked towards the piece of paper that Ray had left with him.

 

And an idea popped in his head.

 

He whipped out his phone and quickly sent a text to a select few people, quickly explaining his idea he had. A few replied right away, while one took minutes later to reply. Ryan set a time up, two days from now to set this plan in motion and to give enough time for the others to prepare as well.

 

With a glance at the piano behind him, Ryan got to work as well.

 

 

Two days.

 

Friday. Ryan closed the shop to customers and left the sound system off as well. The first to arrive was Jack with his thin case, holding the silver flute inside. He greeted Ryan with a smile and a pat on the shoulder before carrying on into the glass piano room to set up. Next came Geoff and Gavin together. Geoff only winked, shining golden trumpet in hand and ready to go. Gavin was thrilled that Ryan was finally thinking of settling down with a nice lad and he might be able to come by more and maybe even play with him again. Ryan just pointed to the room with the others and Gavin trudge to the room, only to brighten his mood once he was with the others as he took his violin out.

 

Ryan knew that the last person to come would be cutting it close to warm up, but he had faith in Ray. He left a sign on the door and walked to the room with the others.

 

“Now be quick about warm-up. I don’t want Michael to hear anything.” He growled at everyone. They all gave a mock salute and random sounds and scales and arpeggios echoed in the room.

 

Ten minutes later, a text came in saying they were leaving the house so Ryan shushed everyone. Of course Gavin still had to talk, which only resulted in Geoff whacking him upside the head.

 

The front door opened quietly and shut soon after.

 

“Ray, what the hell is going on.” Came the angry voice. A bark indicated that Saleema was there as well. “What is it girl?” Michael asked. Saleema pulled him forward, towards the piano room where the men were waiting.

 

“You’ll see..er, hear Michael. Don’t worry.” Ray answered and held the door open for the two. Once it closed he quickly made his way over to the chair that was situated between the empty spot at the piano and Jack standing with his flute. Gavin and Geoff stood in front of the three, in between their spaces so that no one really overlapped each other.

 

Saleema pulled forward towards Ryan as she recognized him. Michael was pulled along too and when he got close enough, he could immediately tell where he was.

 

“What the fuck. Why am I here?” he hissed, pulling Saleema back towards himself.

 

“Let me explain. Please.” Ryan begged. When Michael nodded, he led him to a chair that was place in the middle of the quintet. “When I met you, I of course knew who you were. I saw what happened that day and everything. But I thought, that maybe you didn’t want to be remembered for that when you didn’t tell me at all who you are. And I didn’t want to say who I was either, because that was a part of me I didn’t want to dig up again all these years later. But I see now, that I had to. Because I really do care for you Michael, in these few weeks I’ve gotten to know you. And, since we are both musicians, I thought of what better way to express this than in music. So please, listen Michael.” Ryan finished, leaning his forehead against Michaels.

 

Michael snorted. “Listening is all I can do, really, you fucktard.” He replied, but did not make to move. Ryan let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the piano.

 

It was silent before he started to play a few measures of a song, one that Michael couldn’t recognize yet. He was surprised however, when he heard others join in with the piano. First he heard a cello come in in Ray’s signature style, followed by the most beautiful flute he’s heard. After that came in a violin followed by a trumpet. Each played off each other magnificently, and Michael could hear Elgars  _Salut D’amor_  playing.

 

Though he’s never heard it played by a quintet. And it was beautiful. Each instrument took turns playing lead melody while the others backed it up gracefully.

 

The piece ended, the chords fading off and Michael stood up, not bothering to grab Saleema’s leash. With his hand held out in front of his body, he slowly made his way towards where he heard the piano being played. A rustling sound met his ears before soft footssteps did and a pair of hands were at his own face. His own found his way up to the face in front of him and he traced over the curves and lines once again. His fingers became wet and he realised Ryan was crying.

 

“I’m sorry Ryan.” He whispered before giving a smile and leaning in, finally kissing the man. There were cheers from around them, mixed behind a ‘ _give me my money jerk’_.

 

They pulled apart, and both of them smiled.

 

“I’m sorry Ryan. I didn’t mean it. That was beautiful.” Michael spoke, leaning his head against Ryan’s. Ryan pressed another kiss to his forehead before putting his own back.  

 

“Don’t be. Just….promise me that you will be my boyfriend?” Ryan asked. Michael let out choked laugh before he replied yes and gave Ryan another kiss. They pulled apart once they felt a tail hit their legs, Saleema wanting to be a part of the affection too.

 

“Does this mean you’re finally moving out?” Ray called out, and everyone laughed.

 

Michael only nodded in reply.


	5. Chapter Five

An Ending Worth it All - [What Makes You Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VqTwnAuHws)

  
  


Three years later found Ryan and Michael at one of their most critical moments of their lives.

 

A doctor had called them six months ago about a new procedure that could potentially fix Michael’s eyesight. Off the bat, Michael outright refused the notion – he was perfectly fine and able the way he was. Ryan on the other hand kept in touch with the doctor, calling back and gathering more information on the surgery as he could.

 

Once he gathered enough information, he brought it back up to Michael, who refused once more. It was not until Michael was out walking with Saleema when a car swerved off the road and hit him, breaking his leg and sending him to the hospital. Saleema was sent to the veterinarians for a check-up, but she came back all positive and healthy, having dodged out of the way in time.

 

This time, Ryan refused to let Michael get out of it. While having a guide dog was nice, it was not the same as having his own eyes to perceive dangers and that had Ryan worried beyond a doubt.

 

Fast forward the six months to Michael waking up from the anesthesia and into a dark room.

 

“Did it not fucking work? I still can’t see shit.” Michael grumbled out, blinking his eyes. Movement caught his ears and he turned his head instinctively, but his breath caught in his throat. A man was sitting as his side, his cell phone illuminating his face up, the light even though small was still hurting his eyes.

 

“Glad to see you awake.” Ryan’s voice came from the man in front of him. Michael still stared as he was finally able to take in the love of his life.

 

“Ryan?” Michael whispered. The man leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“The one and only.” He replied, a smile blossoming over his lips. Michael couldn’t get over how his hair swayed as he moved, the light shining in his eyes bright enough to illuminate the darkness that Michael had known all these years.

 

“Once we are out of this hospital, I have something I want to show you, okay?” Ryan asked. Michael could only nod before the anesthesia claimed his consciousness again.

 

A week later after Michael passed the doctors tests, he was released outside. The world was bright and full of many colours that he had missed. The green of the grass, the blue sky. The multitude of flowers that surrounded the place were a welcomed sight. Michael was able to see the browns and blacks and Saleema’s fur, and he gave her the biggest hug he could now that he was finally able to see her.

 

Nothing would ever compare to Ryan though. He was everything Michael had imagined, and then some. He was caught staring multiple times as Ryan lead them down the streets, the familiar sounds in Michael’s ears told him he was going to Ryan’s shop.

 

He was proved right when the sign came into view and inside was the gang. Ray was closest and he grabbed Michael and gave him the biggest hug he could, whispering a welcome back in his ear. Next was Jack, who Michael could finally tell was ginger and could put a face to the beard. He gave Michael a pat on the shoulder and they carried on to the piano room. Geoff and Gavin were standing beside the grand piano, whose lid was completely off. Michael raised an eyebrow at that, but was swept into more hugs from both the men, Geoff telling him that next time he came by the Achievement, a smoothie was on the house.

 

“Now,” came Ryan’s voice behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, “There was a reason I asked everyone to be here today. I need their help much like I did those years ago to help me explain what I can’t in words to you. So please, watch and listen love.” He finished, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. Michael and Saleema sat on the chair offered to them and the five men stood around the piano.

Gavin started the song by reaching in and plucking at the piano strings manually, the sounds piercing Michael’s ears but in a pleasant way. Ray came up beside him and started to pluck too. Geoff and Jack came up too and joined in, Jack randomly pounding on the wood gently, creating a bass rhythm. Ryan sat down on the bench holding the strings in front of him and started to play.

 

One directions  _What Makes You Beautiful_  started to unfold in front of Michael and it was beautiful. There was a point in the song where Gavin reached down and grabbed one of his broken violin bows and threaded it through the piano strings and pulled, creating a melodic chord that Michael had never thought of. The tone of the music became more and more upbeat, the guys lending their voices in for fun. They were all smiling at each other, and when Ryan started to cascade up to the higher keys, Ray and Geoff ran around and joined him in front of the keys and the other two stepped around a bit too to new positions.

 

The whole thing was magical.

 

And Michael could easily tell what Ryan was trying to say.

 

When the song finished and Ryan stood smiling at Michael, Michael ran over to him.

 

“Yes, you idiot.” He murmured into Ryan’s chest.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” Ryan cried out. Michael glared up at him before Ryan laughed, getting down onto one knee. Saleema came walking over to Ryan and sat down beside the two when Ryan reached over to her collar and unhooked a small bag that Michael hadn’t noticed before.

“You’re in this too girl?” Michael asked, shocked. Everyone laughed before turning their attention back to Ryan.

 

“Michael Vincent Jones, will you do the honour of marrying me?” Ryan asked, looking up at Michael with a smile on his face.

 

“I already said yes asshole, now get up here and put the ring on and kiss me.” Michael demanded. Ryan did as he was told and everyone cheered in celebration.

 

Life after all had a use for Michael, it seems.

 


End file.
